Story 30
by TeeLee123
Summary: It's my 30th story! It might be something amazing. Maybe this story is tragically romantic. Maybe there's a lemon. Maybe it's completely crazy. Maybe it's dedicated to tormenting Goten. . . I'm not telling you! The question is, are you a risk taker? Go ahead, click the story. Nothing will pop out, I promise. Or, keep scrolling down and take the safe road. Your choice.


The really insane version of Dragonball Z/GT. I'm really happy this is story #30, I hate the numbers 20-29! Just do. Especially 22 :P

**~ How Gohan & Videl got together ~**

"Hey, Gohan. Do you remember that party we went to six and a half weeks ago?"

Gohan blushed. How could he forget a wild party like that? He didn't know the exact date like Videl seemed to, but he assumed that was the party she was talking about since it was the only one he went to during his Freshmen (college) year. It was the night he finally lost his virginity. Videl also claimed it was her first time too, but Gohan wasn't so sure. She was pretty fierce and knew a lot of tricks and odd positions for a first timer.

"Yeah. What about it?" Gohan asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. He'd rather not remember how their wild night ended when he puked out the beer he had chugged earlier, and hoped Videl wouldn't bring it up. It was a night he would never forget, but wished he could.

Videl sighed, there was no easy way to say it. In fact, she just threw the sonogram at his chest and decided to let the picture do the talking.

"Wow, is that a sea monkey?" Gohan chuckled.

"No. It's a baby, Gohan. Our baby."

"A baby peanut? Cool." Gohan nodded, pretending he didn't hear Videl.

"I'm pregnant with your child!" Videl growled, impatient with Gohan's adamant denial.

Gohan handed the sonogram back to Videl. " Pfft. It's not my baby. Doesn't look anything like me."

"It has a tail!"

"It's probably the umbilical cord." Gohan argued, running faster down the sidewalk and leaving Videl to eat his dust.

**~ 13 months later. The Maury Show. ~**

Maury crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair." Why are you denying that Pan is your daughter?" The crowd booed and cursed at Gohan, but the youngish Saiyan ignored them.

"She doesn't look anything like me. I'm not going to take care of a child that isn't mine."

"Look at her face! Look!" Videl screamed, pointing at the picture of their baby daughter on the screen.

"She does look a lot like you." Maury agreed, seeing the similarities in hair color, spiky hair style, and dark eyes. Plus, she had thrown a rattle through three buildings before the show began. . . .

Gohan studied Pan for a moment. " No. I don't see the resemblance."

" She's yours! We all know she's yours! Why wont you step up and be a man!"

Chichi wept in her chair next to Videl. She held up a picture of Gohan when he was a baby. " It's my fault he grew up into a delinquent. Gohan, sweetie, everyone knows she's your daughter. Why can't you accept it?"

" Let's bring in our next guest," Maury interrupted, enjoying the drama that was yet to unfold.

The crowd gasped as the innocent Goten walked on stage, and sat down next to his mommy.

Maury gripped his knee tightly to keep himself from laughing." Goten, how old are you?"

Goten looked at his Dad, who sat at the front row of the audience, for the answer. Goku started to count on his fingers, but paused at five.

"He's ten." Chichi groaned, wondering for the sixteen hundredth time why she married a simple, uneducated wild man like Goku in the first place. Then, Goku flexed his biceps as he stretched out in his seat. Oh, now she remembered.

"Do you know why you're here today?" Maury continued, genuinely curious if Goten knew what was happening.

Goten nodded." Uh-huh. Trunks told me It's because I'm Pan's Uncle-Daddy."

The crowd became silent, except for one boy that burst into laughter.

_Whack!_

"Owwwwww."

"Shut up." Vegeta growled off stage.

"Gohan, you really think that your brother fathered Pan?" Maury asked.

"That's sick! He's just a kid!" Videl roared.

Gohan turned away from Goten.

"Did this happen when I shared my drink with Videl that one time?" Goten sniffled, leaning against his mother for comfort.

The crowd _'Awwwwwwwwwed.'_

"Let's just get on with the results, Maury." Gohan muttered, trying not to feel sorry for his brother. He knew it wasn't possible that Goten could've fathered Pan, that kid had a hard enough time putting his arm in the right sleeve while getting dressed! He definitely didn't know how to make a baby.

Maury put on his glasses and someone off screen whom I never seen the face of handed Maury an envelope, which contained the DNA and lie detector results. Maury began with the lie detector results, just to keep us in suspense on who the baby's daddy is.

"We asked Videl if she'd ever slept with anyone other than Gohan. She said no." Maury paused." The lie detector determined. . . that was a lie."

"I KNEW IT!" Gohan shouted, jumping out of his seat faster than a bouncy ball. Videl covered her face in shame and dropped to her knees.

In the audience, Sharpener stood up and gloated. " Yeah that's right Saiya-nerd! I was Videl's first! Yeah, come at me! See what happens!"

The corners of Maury's lips curled, and before Gohan could jump off the stage and rip Sharpener apart, the second answer was read." We asked Videl if she had ever cheated in the two years while dating you. She said no." Maury paused. Gohan's jaw tightened and he glared at Videl, who was still shamefully kneeling on the floor." The lie detector determined. . . she was telling the truth."

Videl sprung up like a watered dandelion. " Whoooooo!"

She danced around triumphantly to annoy Gohan. He crossed his arms, relieved that Videl had never cheated on him. Even if they weren't technically dating for two years. Except for that one night, they really hadn't dated at all. He wasn't sure if that one night counted as a date or not. Hmm. We'll just say it counts.

Maury dug out a different piece of paper. Everyone became silent.

"When it comes to four month old Pan. Goten, you. . . . ."

[ Normally the show would go into commercial and depending on if they were the 1st guests of the episode, we wouldn't know who the father is until the end of the show. By that time, I'd already found something new and awesome to watch. ]

". . . . Are not the father!"

The crowd cheered. Chichi let out a relieved sigh. Goten jumped happily, and ran around the stage screaming," Yay! I'm not a Uncle-Daddy!" Videl pursed her lips, offended that there was the tiniest bit of doubt.

Maury spoke over the loud cheers of the audience, raising his voice slightly." When it comes to four month old Pan, Gohan, you. . . .ARE THE FATHER!"

Chichi and Videl gave each other a high-five, danced around the stage, and flipped off the audience before turning into two loud, annoying bitches you just want to strangle but can't.

"I told you! I told you!" Videl shouted in Gohan's left ear.

"Next time wear a condom!" Chichi nagged in Gohan's right ear.

**~ Behind the stage ~**

Things quieted down once the group was away from the audience but still in front of the camera. Videl glowed with happiness as she watched Gohan hold his daughter for the first time. Chichi and Goten were also in the room watching the new father bond with his child.

"Are you going to step up and take care of your daughter?" Maury asked in a low, soothing voice a person could fall asleep too. In fact, Pan did.

"Why should I? My father never took care of me! He let me get kidnapped when I was just a kid! Forced me to kill him ( right?), and preferred to stay dead rather than to take care of me!"

"Hey!" Goku whined, appearing next to Gohan like a ghost." I came back to life ,remember?"

"Oh." Gohan wiped away his tears and blew his nose in Pan's hair.

Goku clasped Gohan's shoulder tightly." Don't worry son. I'm here now. I'll be here to guide you every step of the way."

"Oh, Goku." Chichi cried, throwing her arms around her husband. That was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard him say!

"You mean it Dad?" Gohan laughed. Maybe being a father wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Sure. I'll never leave my family again." Goku lovingly pinched the sleeping Pan's cheek." I'll be here to help you for every birthday, tooth ache, and dirty diaper." Goku paused." Well, maybe I'll disappear for a couple minutes if she has a dirty diaper."

Everyone laughed.

"Was it a happily ever after? Keep watching to find out in a future update!" Maury said." Goodnight everybody!"

* * *

_I don't own Maury._

_Trunks did not get a concussion during his short cameo in this chapter._

_Vegeta was glad I didn't do this using him, Yamcha, & Bulma._

_For those of you who don't know what a Maury is, it's a T.V show exploiting people ( majority young & from the black community) and depicting them as loose, embarrassing, over emotional, and irresponsible. My favorite line is," You are not the father. . . .!"_

_Depending on how many people love this, I will add another chapter. It wont be Maury based, tho. Be sure to favorite, follow, and review before exiting out of the story. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
